The present invention is directed to an overhead door assembly and more specifically to an overhead door assembly comprised of light weight insulated plastic panels having inter-fitting complementary top and bottom connecting portions extending the entire length of the panel. Moulded end caps are secured to opposite ends of each panel and include plastic brush material extending outwardly therefrom for sliding engagement in vertically extending tracks secured to opposite door jambs
The overhead door assembly according to the present invention is designed primarily for loading dock doors which are frequently subjected to collisions with forklift trucks or loads carried by fork lift trucks operating within the warehouse. For years the common thought has been that the best way to prevent damage to the overhead door panels is to make them thicker and stronger, sometimes including metal reinforcement plates or bars to make the doors more resistant to damage. However the increased weight necessitated the need for much larger and more powerful counter balance systems to raise the doors. Thus the overall expense of manufacturing and maintaining overhead doors has risen substantially over the years.